


Madoka Magica AUs

by Lilly_White260



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Circus, Alternate Universe - Mental Institution, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Insanity, Mental Asylum, writing prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-14 04:18:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7998316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_White260/pseuds/Lilly_White260
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A book of AUs for the series Puella Magi Madoka Magica that I'm to lazy to write about, so they're free to a good author. </p>
<p>Please send me a link to any stories so I can read them!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Circus AU

Circus AU where a traveling circus comes to town run by a mysterious puppeteer ring master who only uses Kyubey puppets while talking to anyone. No one knows his/her real name or have ever seen them. They offer anyone with potential a lifelong contract to join the circus as an act. It is impossible to get this contact made void.

Mami is a veteran performer who wants Madoka and Sayaka to join the circus. She is a trick shot master with her guns and a trapeze artist. She has been in the circus for many years. She dies by falling off a trapeze and snapping her neck.

Homura is a mysterious girl who has just joined the circus recently, but has obviously been a member of a previous circus due to her skill. She doesn't want Madoka (and by extension Sayaka) to give up her previous life to join the circus. In her backstory, she had no where to go after she got out of hospital due to her heart condition, so she joined the circus. She is always a solo act, and can make things seemingly appear and disappear into nowhere, this includes herself. The other circus in her backstory was closed down so she lost what she considered her family and therefore became cold and distant. Madoka reminds her of a close friend at the circus.

Kyoko is another veteran who came from another circus that closed down. After her father went crazy and killed her family then commuted suicide due to his church closing down and his alcohol induced depression, she joined the circus. She dies due to being distracted after Sayaka's death so she doesn't pay attention during one of her riskier acts. She is a contortionist and a flame-breather.

Sayaka joins the circus to impress her crush Kyoske, a violin prodigy who does the soundtracks for the circus. But when she realises that Kyoske is leaving the circus to be with his girlfriend, and her friend Hitomi, she focuses completely on her acts until one day she takes it too far and cuts her insides open. She dies soon after. She is a sword-swallower.

Madoka has a normal life, but wants to join the circus because she isn't really talented at anything, but soon finds that being a trapeze artist is her special talent. She wants to join the circus but Homura stops her by asking her to think of her family. She practiced her trapeze work on a trial with Mami before her death.

This is a girl only (performers, not music or other role) circus called the "Magical Girl Circus". If you can think of a more creative name, please use it.


	2. Mental Asylum AU

A mental asylum AU where those who enter as staff soon stay as patients. The shrieks and pure insanity are contagious, but Madoka Kaname is unaware of this fact. She and her best friend Sayaka Miki are fresh out of school and just see it as a great career opportunity.

Kyubey is the head of the asylum, and seems like a kind middle-aged man offering well-paying jobs to those who are willing to work long hours into the night. He knows of all the inhuman suffering the hospital is home to, and his kindness is nothing but an act. Once you get tangled with the asylum, leaving is nigh impossible.

Mami Tomoe has been working at the mental hospital for many years yet is unaware of many of the phycological dangers. She believes that the most dangerous part of the job are the "over-excitable" patients, that seem barely human. She however does seem to have some trauma problems deep down, since the death of her parents in a car crash. She is motherly and all for the idea of Madoka and Sayaka joining the team. At least until she seemingly vanishes without a trace after tending to one more violent patients. 

Homura Akemi is the polar opposite to Mami in many ways, knowing almost all the dark secrets the mental hospital harbours. She has seen first hand the phycological impacts the career has had on a past staff member-her best friend, and has made herself cold as distant to stop the effects. She is against Sayaka and Madoka joining the staff, and seems ruthless in some of her treatment of the patients, but is honestly just scared of becoming attached to someone only to see them fall into the grips of insanity.

Kyoko Sakura is a veteran at the asylum who is seemingly uncaring of anyone but herself. She is ruthless in her treatment of the patients which gets her on the wrong side of Sayaka, who feels sympathy towards the patients. She has a traumatic past after her alcoholic father murdered her family and committed suicided, not believing is actually helping the patients, just doing what she can to earn her pay. She becomes close to Sayaka and after Sayaka's fall into insanity she commits suicide because of losing the one person she let become close to her.

Sayaka Miki believes in treating the patients at the hospital with kindness, and it goes against her moral compass to administer the barbaric treatments to the mentally unstable, slowly driving her into insanity. She falls for a low-risk member of the asylum Kyoske, but he ends up having a mental breakdown leaving her distraught. She learns of one of the asylum's secrets and it's enough to cause her to snap. She mysteriously disappears the same day as patient Octavia is introduced to the high-risk end of the asylum. She is barely recognisable as the girl who once held so much hope.

With average scores and an average skill-set across the board, finding employment is difficult for Madoka Kaname, which is when offered a job at the asylum she almost jumps at the chance. Hoping to make a chance she begins a traineeship with Mami Tomoe. She soon learns of the dark secrets the asylum contains within it's walls. The charm and novelty wear of soon enough after that.

Not is all it seems at Mitakihara Mental Asylum, be sure to think twice before making any rash decisions, after all, it's not strange for staff to disappear time to time.


End file.
